Mentirosas
by Lara Pond
Summary: Si había algo que podía dolerle hasta a esas dos, era el mentir a quienes más amaban.


**_Este fic participa en el 1ºReto "Entre el amor y el odio" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mentirosas<span>_**

Lo más difícil de hacer al ser una traidora es enfrentar a los ojos de quienes creían ser tus compañeros, de esas inocentes personas que les confió todo.

Eso mantenía despierta a Ymir en las noches, más cuando la cara de esa persona era la de Krista. Porque si había alguien que no merecía nada malo en este mundo era ella. Simplemente no. Ella podía ser la razón por la que se sentía culpable, y la única, luego a los demás podían matarles y no le importaría.

Y al contrario de la otra, Annie no sentía culpa alguna, para ella todos eran tan importantes como los Titanes, y por ello no tenía el menor remordimiento en ella. Simplemente estúpido el hecho de que alguien sintiera eso con aquellos que le desterraron o le hicieron pasar un mal momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ymir<span>_**

Era una de esas noches que despertaba sintiéndose con nauseas, no podía dejar de hacerlo porque esas cosas le provocaban asco, esas muertes sin sentido. Porque si tan solo supieran distinguir el verdadero camino a seguir, las cosas no serían como ahora.

No podía dormir y sabía que nada le ayudaría en ese momento, o al menos así lo creía.

Y con ese pensamiento se levantó y fue hacia afuera del campamento para poder tomar algo de aire. Eso le ayudaría a por lo menos pasar algo de ese horrible sentimiento.

Se puso tan solo un pantalón y salió con la misma remera que usó para dormir y se quedó sentada en el borde de uno de los acantilados.

Y ese extraño ruido de fuera de las paredes y esa briza que pasaban eran suficientes para que no se escuchase cómo alguien más llegaba en ese momento y se acercaba a ella, por ello no se esperó al ver de reojo a alguien sentándose a su lado.

—Krista…—Dijo al reconocerla sin necesidad de voltear, porque solo con ese olor podía saber que era ella.

La rubia se sorprendió de que siempre pudiese reconocerle con esa facilidad aterradora, pero aun así no hizo nada más que asentir, sabiendo muy bien que sabría que se movió de esa forma. Además no sabría qué decir, le había seguido en un impulso, porque le vio allí levantándose por casualidad y ahora no podía hacer más que seguirle para ver qué podía mantener despierta a una persona como ella, ya que parecía de las que jamás se quedaba despierta por alguna pesadilla o algo así.

Pero no creía responder esa curiosidad pronto si no todo lo contrario, porque sin importar todo el tiempo que llevó con ella luchando a su lado, jamás llegó a conocerle de verdad y sospechaba que había un secreto oscuro que tenía y le provocaba estos desvelos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó la chica y la otra no sabía qué responderle ya que ella misma quería saber la misma.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Mañana tenemos una misión y no podrás actuar bien por estar con…—Quiso terminar pero la otra se río haciendo que se detuviera.

—Nada de eso, estoy acostumbrada a no dormir bien, desde hace mucho—Le respondió con simpleza, y ese fue el final de esa conversación.

Por alguna razón ninguna de ellas se sintió incómoda con ello, sino todo lo contrario, como si fuera costumbre el poder permanecer en silencio sin molestarse, porque desde que la conoce que no se molesta con ello, siempre había silencios en las misiones y aun así se sentían conectadas y de ninguna forma dejaban esa comodidad que encontraban en la otra.

Pero algo sí había, como una pequeña tensión que se armaba luego de un largo rato, que era muy rara pero aun así era difícil de romper.

—Ymir, ¿No crees que es mejor volver a la cama?—Le preguntó mirándola aunque eso no fuese correspondido ya que se quedaba mirando hacia el frente.

—No le veo sentido…no podré dormir de todas formas.

—Prueba durmiendo conmigo…—Le sugirió.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Así crearon una costumbre de hasta pasar las noches juntas.

Pronto extrañaría eso cuando ya no esté a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Annie<span>_**

La detestaba, y aunque comenzó con simplemente ignorarla, terminó detestándola, había algo es esa maldita obsesión que tenía con Eren que le daba fastidio, porque era como que Mikasa fuera una dependiente y eso no solo le hacía reír sino que quería golpearle con un buen derechazo cuando actuaba así en una misión, como si fuera la maldita niñera del chico.

¡Era un Titán! Maldita sea, por ello no necesitaba a nadie, tal y como ella, y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez debería ser un traidor como ella, o así creía hasta conocerlo de verdad, tanta testarudez y sentido de justicia no le dejaría, así que simplemente se olvidó de ello.

Pero no pudo olvidarse de esa estúpida chica. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a traicionar a todos, primero porque era la única que de forma humana de verdad le daba pelea, con esa forma de pelear, ese cuerpo musculoso podía volverse igual de rápida y fuerte que ella, cosa que la verdad le molestaba porque ella tenía que ser pudiese hacer de todo, ella había empujado su propio cuerpo hasta el borde de la locura para superarse, no Mikasa, pero no, al parecer eso no era suficiente, y por eso siguió buscando poder mientras que trataba de encontrar su propio sentido de justicia.

Pero lo que no esperaba al entrar en ello, fue el comenzar a pensar en esa chica, al encontrar un refugio de tanta estupidez en Mikasa…

* * *

><p>A veces ser una traidora era difícil, tener que alejarse de quienes llegaban a encariñarse para jugarles en contra, para luchar contra ellos en vez de su parte…pero así era su vida.<p>

Y más difícil aún era ser una mentirosa, mentirse diciendo que no sentía nada por ella, que ninguna sentía nada por quienes creyeron en ella. Tener que perderles de esa forma porque sus objetivos eran diferentes a los suyos.

Siempre sería más difícil eso.


End file.
